


[Art, Collage] Voivode Koloyar and Young Merman Andragast

by Saniadon, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merman AU, Alternate Universe - Slavic Mythology, Art, Collage, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop, Single work, Slavic Mythology & Folklore - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Славянская АУ: воевода Колояр и молодой водяной Андрагаст.Slavic AU: Voivode (warlord) Koloyar and young vodyanoy (merman) Andragast.Андрагаста при жизни тиранил отец, и он бросился в реку и стал водяным.Andragast was abused by his father during his lifetime, and he threw himself into the river and became merman.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Я вот утопился и горя не знаю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've drowned myself and don't know grief.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/1d/df/adyiUsNg_o.jpg)


	2. Ты кого квакушкой назвал, смерд?!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ee/ac/hvB6Hywh_o.jpg)


	3. В гостях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колояровы хоромы и подводные хоромы.  
> Андрагашка зазвал Колояра к себе под воду и скопировал его хоромы, чтобы ему поуютней было. Наколдовал, чтобы Колояр дышал под водой, но тот все равно булькал со страху.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/11/d9/XwFpGnJK_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/51/fa/sO6f9c0P_o.jpeg)


	4. Андрагаст

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/3b/Wk70pI6K_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/e1/JQAVyY84_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aldonsanp?s=09).


End file.
